


Morning Appetites

by crazyrandomhappenklance



Series: Klance Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gay Keith (Voltron), Horny Keith (Voltron), Implied Sexual Content, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith is a Tease (Voltron), Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, Top Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance
Summary: They have been happily married for a while now, but Lance's insecure thoughts occasionally intrude with, "this is too good to be true". Thankfully, his husband's boundless love can quash those thoughts away with a single look, and he's also very good at being distracting...
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Ficlets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456240
Comments: 24
Kudos: 231
Collections: After the Credits Klance





	Morning Appetites

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a nice photo on Tumblr...
> 
> This is the photo that inspired this fic [here.](https://66.media.tumblr.com/612de5080aa9348359828f60c10bf736/046108ef88af5320-4f/s1280x1920/3d9b2e459f5908fee0da3544512e72d448a55991.png)
> 
> Fml, I can't believe I spelled appetites wrong in the title when I published this. Smh, that's what happens when you publish with an impending migraine.

* * *

Most days were easy. Even more so since he and Keith had gotten married. 

Waking up every morning to see those waves of ebony laid out on the pillow next to his made his heart race. After a couple of years, he thought he would have gotten used to it, but the wonder of it got to him every time. It was incredible, he thought, that his life had ended up here. 

Unfortunately, these thoughts were as cherished as they were loathed because each of them had a double meaning to him. How was he so lucky? What had he done to deserve such a man?

Yes, most days were easy. The days when those were questions thought of in the rhetoric. 

But there were other days. 

Days when the little uncontrollable, insecure part of him actually went looking for answers and could find no good reasons as to why Keith was here. 

Like, maybe it had all been too good up until now. 

Maybe one day Keith would consider him too annoying to put up with any longer. That what he had originally seen in him (whatever the hell that had been) was no longer there. He wasn't getting any younger, after all. 

What if Keith, impulsive hot-head that he was, hadn't considered fully what it would mean to grow old with him? 

Thankfully, those days were very few, and as if conjured from the same cosmic magic that had brought them together, Keith somehow showed his love for him even stronger on those days. 

The touches, like he couldn't bear to break contact. The kisses, like every single one held a special meaning. The looks—oh, god! The looks!—like nothing else in the whole world mattered to him. Like he was the oxygen to his fire, the thing that fueled his soul and made him burn with need. 

There was even something different in the tone of his voice, something reserved only for Lance that filled him with warmth, with love, with reverence. It flooded his feelings with security and desirability. 

As soon as Keith gave him a touch, a kiss, a look, or even just hearing him say, "Mornin', honey," (the first words that Keith had said on their first morning together, and every day since) those unwanted thoughts were quickly doused and forgotten, evaporated away by the warmth that radiated from his husband. Things so simple, yet they left him in no doubt as to why he was here. 

Lance took a deep breath as he slowly came to, turning towards Keith's side of the bed, ready to begin his day in the best way he knew—opening his eyes and having it start with Keith. 

Except, he wasn't there.

Lance sat up abruptly. Those tiny negative thoughts worming their way to the fore before he had a chance to stop them. What if... what if today was 'the day'? The one the bad thoughts had suggested might happen. The day when he had finally gotten to be too much, too old, or... not enough? 

He scrubbed his eyes, warning those thoughts to stop. 

A sound he recognised came from the direction of the kitchen. A pan gently clattering in the sink, then the fridge door opening and closing. Keith's tenor quietly joining in with a soft song playing on the radio.

Keith hardly ever woke up before him. He turned to the clock by the bedside and was surprised to see how late in the morning it was. 

His unwanted thoughts were quieted by the reassurance that Keith, at least, was still here. 

He pulled on his shorts and pushed his arms into his robe, not bothering to tie it. A not-altogether unwelcome ache in his hips and thighs and... other places, brought back memories of the night before. 

Oh, yeah, he grinned—they still had it.

The smell of fresh coffee and bacon led him down the hallway almost as quickly as the promise of seeing his love. 

Keith turned and rested against the counter, mug of coffee in his hand almost forgotten about as his eyes swept over Lance in the doorway. He watched as the thoughts played out across Keith's face, going from love, to adoration, and then to lust as his gaze locked onto his, a coy and smug smile tugging at the corner of his mouth that made Lance a little weak. 

"Mornin' honey," Keith said through his grin, which turned into a smirk that brought a blush to Lance's cheeks. How? How could he do this to him even after so many years?

Keith's eyes never left Lance's. He stood there, bare-chested, his red-checked pyjama bottoms hanging naturally low off his hips. He slipped his free hand deliberately under the waistband and subconsciously wetted his lips as he touched himself shamelessly, letting his look say more than words could. "Are you... hungry?" His smile turned salacious.

Lance choked back a laugh, half in amusement, half in embarrassment at the sudden rush of blood between his legs. It should _not_ be that easy, he told himself.

He crossed the room and pressed Keith up against the edge of the counter, wrapping his hands around the contours of his waist and trapping the hand that was touching himself between them, bringing his awakening arousal unintentionally to Keith's attention. 

"You are ridiculous, and amazing, and I love you," he said, smiling and kissing his cheeks in turn then gently planting one on the end of Keith's nose. 

Keith finally broke character and chuckled into the curve of Lance's neck, his lips gently pressing against his skin, "I did make you breakfast. I figured you'd wake up with an appetite... one way or another..." 

Lance could feel Keith's lips curve into a grin against his skin and noted that his hand hadn't stopped its gentle stroking despite being restricted by Lance's added pressure, or perhaps because of it. 

He pulled back to look at him, to catch a mischievous look, a look which did something to his insides and made him grow harder. The grind against Keith's hand was something his body did unbidden.

The movement twisted Keith's expression, he blinked once, slowly, and his lips parted in a reflexive groan, then he whined when Lance stepped back.

"If I have to satisfy your appetite, then I'm gonna need that breakfast and a strong coffee," he joked. 

Keith removed his hand from his pyjama pants and held it up in the air, downing the last of his coffee and placing the red mug by the side of the sink. He held up the other hand as he backed out of the room, looking back at Lance. "I'll be waiting."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and sorry if you are a subscriber and thought this might be an update of Front and Centre, it's on its way, just, life, you know.
> 
> Thanks to all you horny devils on Twitter—you know who you are—you make my life awkward on the daily, and yet make it so sweet 😈
> 
> Update! This has taken me a while to add because HTML frightens me, but -  
> The amazing Fomalhaut89 drew [this beautiful Keith](https://fomalhaut89.tumblr.com/post/611417229460930560/did-this-for-crazyrandomhappenklance-s-fic) for this fic! I'm truly honoured and glad I was able to provide her with inspiration 💖💙😭😭🙏🏼💞  
> 


End file.
